Our Goodbyes
by Piketuxa
Summary: Ouvir sua adorada e preciosa irmã mais nova (de consideração) se declarar para si fora um baque, mas o pior de tudo era que ele não queria magoá-la aceitando-a e iludindo-a, nem recusando-a com insensibilidade, quem dirá então dizer que sempre amara seu irmão mais novo?


~** Our Goodbyes **~

**Capítulo único**

* * *

O tempo parou para mim naquele momento. Aquelas poucas palavras penetraram fundo na minha mente, e eu fiquei desnorteado, perdido. O chão sumira e o mal-estar em meu estômago ameaçou sair pela boca, mas me contive, seria deselegante fazer algo do tipo.

Mas, apesar de tudo, eu ainda estava em choque, e, de um modo ou de outro, ele precisava ficar evidente, e creio que ficava através dos meus olhos, muito abertos, encarando-a.

Era óbvio que eu havia sido pego desprevenido, apesar de aquilo não ser nada demais. Havia sido apenas uma confissão. Uma garota se confessara para mim. Várias garotas já haviam se confessado para mim. Todo tipo de garotas, de altas e loiras a baixas e morenas. De todo tipo, dos que me interessavam e dos que não.

Mas eu não estava preparado para ouvir uma confissão _dela._ Não dela. De todas as garotas, nunca imaginaria vindo de sua pessoa. Nem algo tão profundo, puro e inocente. _E esse era o problema, tudo nela era assim: simples, sincero, inocente, puro. _Simplesmente assim.

Fiquei a encará-la, perdido, reavendo suas palavras na mente e as respostas que eu poderia dar. Bem, só havia duas escolhas: ou eu aceitava seus sentimentos com compaixão ou rejeitava-a com delicadeza.

Ambos eram complicados. Eu não a amava, tudo o que sentia por ela era aquele sentimento de irmã mais nova e irmão mais velho, apenas isso. Eu a havia visto crescer, adoecer, se tornar moça, sorrir, chorar, viver. Passava um filme em minha mente de toda a sua vida e magoá-la não era algo que eu pudesse cogitar.

Eu amava o irmão dela, ficar com ela seria não só me iludir, mas também a ela e, pior que isso: machucá-la.

Era algo egoísta demais e eu não era esse tipo de pessoa, esse tipo de homem.

Por outro lado, rejeitá-la poderia ter um efeito catastrófico. Ela poderia ficar muito ruim ou pior, depressiva, e tentar algo que eu nem me arrisco a imaginar. Ela era pura demais para sofrer esse tipo de coisa e eu não queria ser o causador, mas não poderia simplesmente sorrir e fingir que tudo estava bem.

No fim, qualquer dos caminhos trariam magoa a ela, então eu precisava escolher o melhor, ou o que menos a machucasse. Iludi-la ao aceitá-la ou ser sincero e rejeitá-la? Foi com muita dor que optei pelo segundo.

Depois de contar-lhe que nada poderia dizer, ela sorriu, entendedora, perguntando se eu já amava alguém. Eu respondi que sim, e tudo a seguir foi uma cadeia de fatos. Tudo o que ela fez, falou ou expressou, indicava que já sabia que eu amava alguém e, pior que isso, sabia quem era.

Eu não queria contar e não contei. Se ela sabia, era por suas próprias conclusões. O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso e pesado, antes que ela me pedisse que cuidasse de seu irmão, Mizushima Iku, o homem que eu amava.

Ficou óbvio que ela sabia dos meus sentimentos, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi prometer, com extrema sinceridade, que ficaria de olho nele.

Pronto, havíamos voltado a ser irmãos, mas o episódio não havia sumido ou sido esquecido para nenhum dos dois. Eu me condenava por não ter notado seus sentimentos e ela parecia aliviada por tê-los contado a mim, morreria em paz, era o que dizia.

Eu ficava triste diante de suas palavras, mas nada poderia fazer para mudá-las, afinal, era o destino dela não viver.

_Kami-sama_ não a havia criado para viver longamente, ter filhos e um marido que a amasse, para cuidar. Havia a feito para viver pouco, falecer e deixar para trás a linda imagem de seu rosto inocente e angelical.

Mesmo que ela não estivesse entre nós, eu contaria a história da bela Yui, uma jovem que viveu o máximo possível para si e que se foi feliz, mesmo resignada. Ela era um exemplo para nós que ainda estávamos vivos e eu teria honra em poder proclamá-la ao mundo como um ato a ser praticado: a constatação de que a vida é apenas uma e que devemos aproveitá-la, antes de irmos em paz para o descanso eterno; de que devemos vivê-la intensamente.

Você está indo Yui, mas deixará para trás um legado. Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui para me lembrar de você, sempre e sempre.


End file.
